dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Sounds
__TOC__ Some Dragons in Dragon Story have certain sounds or cries that can be heard when you click on a dragon's image in the habitat menu. The following is the list of and the dragon that make them. Sound: Airy Cheerful *Above Dragon *Aerialist Dragon *Air Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Archer Dragon *Artist Dragon *Astro Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Ballot Dragon *Beaded Dragon *Blossom Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Chroma Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Clown Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Courier Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Curio Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Dark Unicorn Dragon *Deep Sea Dragon *Dino Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Drama Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Dreamweaver Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Easter Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Electric Dragon *Elf Dragon *Feathered Dragon *Festive Light Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flower Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Fog Dragon *Fortune Teller Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Frostbite Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Full Moon Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Glimmer Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Groom Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Hermes Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Humming Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Impetus Dragon *Intricate Egg Dragon *Jade Dragon *Jingle Bell Dragon *Kaboom Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Lavender Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Little Hero Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Mage Dragon *Magic Dragon *Maple Dragon *Metal Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Midas Dragon *Mist Dragon *Mistletoe Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Neo Red Dragon *New Year Dragon *Neo Yellow Dragon *Night Imp Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Northwest Dragon *Origami Dragon *Papa Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Paper Lantern Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Past Dragon *Pathfinder Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Rhyme Dragon *Snow Globe Dragon *Spirit Crystal Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Terra Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Torchbearer Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Turkey Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Santa Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Shamrock Dragon *Sky Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Solar Dragon *Soul Dragon *Sunlight Dragon *Spicy Dragon *Spider Dragon *Spooky Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *Supersonic Dragon *Swan Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Visitor Dragon *White Glass Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Winter Glass Dragon *Wisp Dragon *Wood Nymph Dragon *Zephyr Dragon Sound: Aquatic Dragon *Abominable Dragon *Anemone Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Black Cat Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Blue Tang Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Clownfish Dragon *Coral Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Downpour Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Frozen Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Hot Chocolate Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Kaiju Dragon *Koi Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mire Dragon *Monsoon Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Neo Blue Dragon *Neo White Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Polar Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Rainy Day Dragon *River Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Sea Dragon *Sea Turtle Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Social Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Sunshower Dragon *Swimmer Dragon *Tropic Tide Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Water Dragon *Waterfall Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *Waverider Dragon *Whale Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon Sound: Classic Fearsome *8 Bit Dragon *Aboriginal Dragon *Aether Dragon *Aladdin Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Angel Dragon *Angelfire Dragon *Apollo Dragon *Apprentice Dragon *Archon Dragon *Aqua Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Award Dragon *Balloon Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Beast Dragon *Below Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Candy Cane Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Cave Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Circuit Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Comic Dragon *Compass Rose Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Disco Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Elements Dragon *Ember Dragon *Emperor Dragon *England Dragon *Eve Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Father Dragon *Fire Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Fool Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Franken Dragon *Freedom Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Germany Dragon *Ghoststone Dragon *Giftwrap Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Green Thumb Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Headless Dragon *Henna Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Idol Dragon *Ignis Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Independence Dragon *Jack Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Knight Dragon *Lantern Dragon *Leo Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Liberty Dragon *Light Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lord of Light Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Manticore Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Mosaic Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Nano Dragon *Neo Green Dragon *Neo Purple Dragon *Neon Dragon *Night Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Northstar Dragon *Nova Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Ornament Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Patriotic Dragon *Phase Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Playful Dragon *Poison Dragon *Pokey Dragon *Present Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Prize Fighter Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Ranger Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Regrowth Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Royal Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Seasonal Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Slumber Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snowball Dragon *Snowdrop Dragon *Snowfall Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *St. Patrick's Dragon *Stalwart Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Surprise Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Titan Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Torchlight Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon *Tree Topper Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Valentine Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Vinecrawler Dragon *Warden Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *Were Dragon *White Bengal Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Gold Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Wild Dragon *Wraith Dragon *Wreath Dragon Sound: Deep Earthy Roar *Abyss Dragon *Amazon Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Ares Dragon *Armor Dragon *Artifact Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Avalanche Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Blast Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Bundled Dragon *Castle Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Chess Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Cursed Idol Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Devil Dragon *Dozer Dragon *Earth Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Forest Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Garnet Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glacial Dragon *Glacius the Ancient *Glass Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Golem Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Hades Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Helios Dragon *Hidden Gem Dragon *Highland Dragon *Holly Dragon *Hook Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Ice Giant Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Islander Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Immovable Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Ironbark Dragon *Island Dragon *Ivory Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Lost Bones Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lumberjack Dragon *Magma Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *Marble Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Mischief Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Opal Dragon *Owl Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pot of Gold Dragon *Prime Arcane Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Quasar Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Rainbow Rose Dragon *Raven Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Secret Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Spelunking Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Stalactite Dragon *Stalagmite Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sulfur Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Thai Dragon *Templar Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Viking Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Winter Games Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zombie Dragon Sound: Feminine Roar *Acrobat Dragon *Adventure Dragon *Amber Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aries Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Athena Dragon *Ballet Dragon *Banshee Dragon *Beauty Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Boo Dragon *Bride Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Charm Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Contender Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Creation Dragon *Crescent Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Dame of Darkness Dragon *Dark Prime Chrono Dragon *Darkwing Dragon *Daydreamer Dragon *Deep Freeze Dragon *Divine Dragon *Dizzy Dragon *Dream Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Fluorescent Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Fruition Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Gentle Knight Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Giving Dragon *Glasswing Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Halloqueen Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hera Dragon *High Noon Dragon *Hula Dragon *Huntress Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Iris Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Jester Dragon *Jungle Queen Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kite Dragon *Knightmare Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Libra Dragon *Light Mother Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lily Dragon *Love Dragon *Love Letter Dragon *Luck Dragon *Mama Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Masquerade Dragon *May Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Moon Dragon *Moonglow Dragon *Moonlight Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Music Dragon *Naga Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Old Trinket Dragon *Overgrowth Dragon *Paisley Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Pride Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Queen Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Seer Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Silver Screen Dragon *Snap Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Spell Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sultana Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Time Travel Dragon *Tinkerer Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Valiant Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Villainess Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Virtue Dragon *Warpaint Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Wildflower Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon *Witch Dragon Sound: Mature Controlled *Achilles Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Amphora Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Arbiter Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Bat Dragon *Beacon Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Bengal Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Black Ice Dragon *Blackhole Dragon *Bonfire Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Centurion Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Chronicler Dragon *Cobra Dragon *Crown Jewel Dragon *Crypt Dragon *Cursed Rose Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Diamond Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Elder Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Fates Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Forgefather Dragon *Frostwolf Dragon *Future Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Genie Dragon *Gold Dragon *Gold Horizon Dragon *Harmony Knight Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Hypnosis Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Ice Knight Dragon *Incognito Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *King Dragon *Kintsugi Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Magic Lamp Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Medic Dragon *Meditation Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Mystic Dragon *Nature Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Nordic Dragon *Northern Light Dragon *Old Watcher Dragon *Oni Dragon *Ophiuchus Dragon *Peace Dragon *Peppermint Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Plague Doctor Dragon *Portal Dragon *Prime Chroma Dragon *Prime Eternal Dragon *Prime Void Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Raindance Dragon *Ripscale Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Scorch Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Shell Dragon *Skull Dragon *Skyshatter Dragon *Sky Giant Dragon *Skylord Dragon *Sled Dragon *Sniffles Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Space Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Stellar Aurora Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Storm8 Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Summer Dragon *Super Dragon *Supreme Dragon *Sweater Dragon *Teacher Dragon *The Dark One *Three Kings Dragon *Toxic Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Troll Dragon *Warmth Dragon *Wildheart Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Wooden Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon *Yeti Dragon *Zen Dragon *Zeus Dragon Notes *"Airy Cheerful" and "Classic Fearsome" sounds are the same in baby and juvenile form. The difference in sound comes up when dragons evolve into adult forms. Category:Trivia